natxican_and_nevxican_autismsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is a tall, slender build tom with short and soft fur. He has long white whiskers and a blue dappled coat with luring, mature yellow and blue ringed eyes. He has long limbs and a grey nose with a long, thin tail with a single blue ear. Bluestar has a very sedate and mature appearance and stance, standing tall and military like most of the time despite his young age. Personality Like mentioned before, Bluestar is a very sedate and collected cat with a curious and observant nature. Bluestar is a very calm, patient cat. He is clear-headed and judging, observant and analytical. Bluestar isn't very easily manipulated and sees straight through you, he can be rather manipulative and captivating if he deems it's needed. Bluestar puts his clan above all else, he's a rather amiable and talkative cat with a caring appearance. Bluestar is very fascinated and curious, and is quite deceiving at times. Despite his collected nature, Bluestar is very hard to crack under pressure but when he does it's rather unpleasant, Bluestar can be quite moody and snappy, menacing and tense. Bluestar is rather private and modest, despite his confidence. He's a very confident and wordy cat, sympathetic and friendly. Although very critical and analytical about others as well. Although Bluestar tries to keep everything at calm and peace, when it's time to show menace and dominance Bluestar doesn't disappoint. He can be as intimidating and menacing as he wishes too, tough it's often barks and no bite. Bluestar can appear quite convincing and frightening, and is very frightful when things are out of his control leaving him prone to tense and frequent mood swings when they're not. History Bluestar was born into a family of two more litter mates and very caring parents, Bluekit looked immensely up to both his parents. Bluekit was very caring and attached to his family and the elders, he often lead his siblings to innocent mischief and spent a lot of his kithood with elders and his family, often sharing stories and playing as well as bringing the elders prey when the apprentices couldn't. Bluekit found great pleasure in listening and helping his clan-mates. When Brackenstar had passed, like his siblings Bluekit was left stricken and very upset, although he did not close himself off like Ashkit or grew spiteful like Pigeonkit and instead dedicated himself to living up to his fathers name, which he eventually had done by becoming leader. Bluepaw was a very attentive and obedient apprentice, still full of mischief and playful nature. He was very close with Tansyface, whom was an equally as an attentive and watchful about Bluepaws training. Although as Bluepaw aged, he began to realise image is important. He grew more sedate and private, confident and military like. Bluepaw has big admiration for authority and takes it as motivation. In his late apprenticeship Bluepaw began lying and luring to get his way, although it was for nothing cruel. During his warriorhood Bluecheek grew a lot more observant and curious about other cats, often analyzing and observing their behavior out of sheer curiosity or to exploit it in the future. Bluecheek enjoys getting to know cats in general and has become a lot more pleasant and tranquil, patient and attentive to his clan-mates. He endeavoured his image though he did not consider it as much as he seems to, Bluecheek always found a lot more pleasure into caring for his clan-mates and always put the clan before himself as most cats, although Bluecheek was not selfless, he firmly believed he must be in shape to help others. Bluecheek was made deputy only by 25 moons old, right after Widowpaw had finished his apprenticeship. Bluecheek was deemed worthy of the position by Cloverstar, whom became leader after Brackenstars death. Bluecheek took his position with great care and responsibility, growing more private and suppressed. Although to Bluecheek this was a dream come true, he took the responsibility of being deputy with ease, although often overworked himself and spent the dusk napping when he found the time. Bluecheek became very modest during his deputyhood. Once Cloverstar had gotten ill with an unkown reason, Bluecheek began considering the responsibility he will take on as leader which made him question Cloverstars choice for a short period of time. Bluecheek reassured himself he was fit for the position, although once given his nine lives Bluestar began having second thoughts at first. Category:Characters